


Omegaverse Theory

by dkbksuperiority



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Literary Theory, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkbksuperiority/pseuds/dkbksuperiority
Summary: this is NOT a story, I apologise LMAO. So I was just thinking one night and this popped up. lemme know what you think!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Omegaverse Theory

Assuming that an alpha/omega couple can have alpha, beta AND omega kids, it must be that the alpha/omega gene is dominant, meaning that as long as a single copy of the alpha/omega allele is present in the pair of alleles the offspring inherits from their parents, they will become alpha/omega.

So secondary genders must be dictated by 3 alleles, much like the human bloodtype. namely, they would be Gα, Gβ, and Gω. Assuming that people can only either be alpha OR omega, and not both at the same time, and that those alleles are equally dominant, those who obtain a GαGω genotype will have these alleles cancel out each others' effects, preventing the alpha and omega characteristics from showing. This would lead to a beta offspring. It would also explain why beta couples can have alpha/omega children, as they would be able to pass down the Gα and Gω alleles.

.

It could also be possible that those with GαGω genotypes would present as alpha, if the alpha allele was more dominant than the omega allele. This would fit well with the headcanon and assumption of most people that alphas are more common than omegas. 

The only thing that would be inconsistent with omegaverse theory with this is that betas would require a GβGβ genotype to be a beta, which means it is a recessive trait. It would probably lead to an assumption that it has the smallest population in society, even with the assumption that GαGω offspring would also be beta. Therefore, it is rejected that those with GαGω genotypes would turn out as alphas.

.

By putting together all possible pairings together,

GαGα GβGβ GωGω GαGβ GαGω GβGω

The possibility of bearing a beta offspring would be 1/3. 

My theory would leave the population rather equally split, as there is a 1/3 chance that each secondary gender would be presented in offspring. This is the one difference that poses a difficulty in omegaverse settings, due to the inherent enjoyment of having a 50% or more population of Betas.

.

By assuming that alpha/omega couples and beta/beta couples are the norm, it can be assumed that a large population of betas would be homozygous recessive GβGβ, and over time, most alphas and omegas would become homozygous dominant, leading their offspring to all be Betas, as they would only be able to give Gα and Gω alleles respectively, leading to the genotype that provides the offspring with a Beta secondary gender. This would be more compliant with the 50% or more Beta population. Although, there is also a chance that it could run the other way, with society overrun with Alphas and Omegas, with little to no Betas.

.

It would be more complex if you were to include the very popular "Prime Alpha" and "Prime Omega" tropes into this, and an easy way out would be say that "Prime Alpha"'s genotypes were simply a homozygous dominant GαGα, but that would mean a 1/6 probability of the population being primes. The same goes for Prime Omegas. This is unlikely, hence it would probably refer to another set of alleles at play. 

What could be something likely is that what determines secondary gender is not one set of alleles, but two. 

This second set of alleles determines further if alphas/omegas are primes.

Again, the alleles that would determine this, i would call Sα, Sβ and Sω. 

In this case, Sα and Sω are recessive to Sβ, which means the strength of the first set of alleles would remain the same if one were to receive SβSα or SβSω as a genotype. For example, someone has GαGα and SβSα, they would remain an alpha. However, if the second set were instead to be SαSα, the strength of the first set of genes would increase, leading them to present as a Prime. 

I am undecided if a heterozygous GαGβ alpha would become a Prime if they had a homozygous SαSα genotype. I am inclined to say, they wouldn't. They will stay a normal Alpha. 

This second set of genes would also allow there to have there make more sense why a larger part of the population is Beta.

It would be an assumption of mine that if there is at least two alleles pointing to Beta over the two sets of alleles (one beta allele in each, at least), the person would be a beta. 

For example, someone has a GαGβ genotype. While this would normally mean that one would present an alpha, if the second set of alleles has even one Sβ allele, they would present as a Beta instead. 

And also, if someone were to be decidedly an omega with the first set of alleles, if they obtained SαSα for the second set, their gender would be "strengthened" to be Beta. The same would be true with the reverse, a decidely Alpha person with the first set of alleles, "weakened" by the second set of alleles of SωSω to become a Beta. 

There exists a question of what would happen if the second set of alleles were SαSω. Personally, i would believe that it doesn't affect the strength of the first set in any way. The same way Gα and Gω cancels out each other to form a Beta, Sα and Sω cancel each other out and causes the bearer to remain their original secondary gender, with no further changes.

To calculate the odds now are very difficult and troublesome, but i will attempt to do so.

1 GαGα SαSα (Prime Alpha)

2 GαGα SβSα (Alpha)

3 GαGα SβSω (Alpha)

4 GαGα SβSβ (Alpha)

5 GαGα SαSω (Alpha)

6 GαGα SωSω (Beta)

7 GβGβ SαSα (Alpha)

8 GβGβ SβSα (Beta)

9 GβGβ SβSβ (Beta)

10 GβGβ SβSω (Beta)

11 GβGβ SαSω (Beta)

12 GβGβ SωSω (Omega)

13 GωGω SαSα (Beta)

14 GωGω SβSα (Omega)

15 GωGω SβSβ (Omega)

16 GωGω SβSω (Omega)

17 GωGω SαSω (Omega)

18 GωGω SωSω (Prime Omega)

19 GαGβ SαSα (Alpha)

20 GαGβ SβSα (Beta)

21 GαGβ SβSβ (Beta)

22 GαGβ SβSω (Beta)

23 GαGβ SαSω (Alpha)

24 GαGβ SωSω (Beta)

25 GαGω SαSα (Beta)

26 GαGω SβSα (Beta)

27 GαGω SβSβ (Beta)

28 GαGω SβSω (Beta)

29 GαGω SωSω (Omega)

30 GαGω SαSω (Beta)

31 GβGω SαSα (Alpha)

32 GβGω SβSα (Beta)

33 GβGω SβSβ (Beta)

34 GβGω SβSω (Beta)

35 GβGω SαSω (Omega)

36 GβGω SωSω (Omega)

18/36 Beta. 50%. 

8/36 Alpha. 22.2%

8/36 Omega. 22.2%

1/36 Prime Alpha. 2.8%

1/36 Prime Omega. 2.8%

This fits well, in my opinion! Well, what about primary gender? It's common that people say that male omegas are the rarest gender, but is that applicable to this theory? No, it really isn't. Genetics are by pure, random chance, and percentages will be percentages, by probability, and personally, I believe that it's all very equal. I don't believe that primary gender will affect secondary gender, it'll all be very 50/50, which is the true probability. However, it is possible that when calculated, male omegas seem to be the minority sub-gender, but that has got to fo with some maths concepts that i do not wish to delve into. However, as the population grows, this "minority" will become larger, to reflect closer to the true probability. 

Thank you for reading my theory, and i hope it makes sense HAHA 

**Author's Note:**

> lol it's pretty funny that the first thing i post on ao3 is an omegaverse theory, but haha that's actually pretty befitting of me. this started off as a tweet on my twt, and someone asked me to post it on here, so here it is, with some extra!


End file.
